forever
by honour632
Summary: Rhydian has left Maddy and her pack, but after a week of severe pain, will he go back to Maddy and stay with her forever. rated T for teen prefences, some possible M rated stuff, but maybe not. please enjoy. it is a mixture of my other Wolfblood stories just a little better.
1. Chapter 1

Rhydian was lying on the forest floor somewhere, holding onto his chest. His heart felt like it had been ripped out and he had to force himself not to scream. 1 week had passed since he had left Stony-broke and more importantly, Maddy. Two days earlier, he had started to have chest pains. He just passed them off as nothing until that morning. He had woken up and had to cover his mouth to smother his screams of pains. As soon as the pain had died down enough to be able to run, he did just that, running in a random direction until his chest felt like it was being torn apart.

He suddenly let out a scream of pain, not being able to hold it in any longer. Soon after the scream, the pain died down enough so he started running again, away from Ceri and Bryn, closer to wherever he was headed.

Just as the pain was coming back, he ran out of the forest and into a clearing just at the edge of it with a house he vaguely remembered over the pain. Before his brain could function anymore, he fell to the floor screaming in pain, his hand on his chest. The pain got so bad that he blacked out and that's the last he remembered of that day.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dan and Emma, Maddy's parents, heard the screams and ran outside. They were surprised to find Rhydian on the ground just past the tree line, screaming out, his hand on his chest. Emma was in shock, but Dan quickly ran to his side and pulled him up off of the floor, carrying him inside and laying him on the couch. Another scream from Rhydian made Emma move and she ran inside and started hunting through the kitchen for something that might be able to ease his pain.

"Emma, hurry up. He's getting really pale and he can barely breathe." Dan yelled over the screams a few seconds later. Emma grabbed a box of sleeping pills and paracetamol and a glass of water and then ran into the lounge room, giving Dan the stuff. Dan quickly forced Rhydian to swallow the pills and soon the screaming stopped and he fell into a deep slumber.

"What's wrong with him? I have never seen a Wolfblood act like that before." Emma said to Dan quietly when Rhydian was finally asleep.

"I don't know. Do you think… no, they're too young." Dan said.

"Wait. Do you think that he and Maddy are soul mates?" Emma asked.

"It's just a theory. It would explain why Maddy has been acting like she was dead for the past week." Dan replied.

"Actually, I think I agree with you. But they are seriously young." Emma said.

"We were only 17." Dan said. Emma was about to reply when they heard Maddy come down the stairs and into the lounge room.

"What's going on? Who was screaming?" Maddy asked in a dead tone. Emma and Dan looked at each other and Dan shrugged.

"Pet, it was Rhydian. He came to the front yard and e=was screaming so we gave him some paracetamol and sleeping pills to knock him out." Emma replied, just coming out and telling her the complete truth. Maddy's eyes widened when Emma had said Rhydian and then they snapped to the couch when Rhydian started whining in his sleep.

Maddy then quickly went over to the couch and sat in front of it, stroking Rhydian's hair. Emma and Dan then went to the kitchen to give Maddy some privacy.

Maddy stayed sitting there all night, not bothering about eating or drinking like she hadn't bothered about since Rhydian had left. She wanted to be there when Rhydian woke up.

It was early morning, 2am, when Rhydian finally started to stir. The pain in his chest was gone and he could feel someone stroking his head. He opened his eyes to find Maddy and this freaked him out a bit so he looked around and saw that he was in his house.

"Maddy, what am I doing here? I thought I was somewhere in the forest." Rhydian said sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"You ran up to the house and mam and dad found you. They brought you inside and gave you something to ease the pain in your chest." Maddy replied, sitting on the couch next to him.

"How did you know that the pain was in my chest?" Rhydian asked after a few seconds.

"Because that's where my pain was." Maddy replied. Rhydian then smiled slightly and then hugged Maddy in a tight bear hug which she returned.

"I missed you." Rhydian said quietly into her ear.

"I missed you too. Promise me that you will never leave me again." Maddy said. Rhydian nodded against her neck.

"I promise." He said and then they pulled away from the hug and looked into each other's eyes. Before they knew what was happening, their lips were smashing together. Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed kissing for what felt like ever in the most perfect kiss that anyone had ever felt, neither of them wanting the kiss to end.


	2. Chapter 2

As they pulled away from the kiss to breathe, they leant their foreheads against each other's and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Maddy." Rhydian said before he could stop himself. Maddy just smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you too." Maddy replied. Rhydian smiled the widest smile she had ever seen him smile and then he hugged her again, being as gentle as possible. Maddy hugged him back, but after a few seconds, she yawned.

"I think it's time for sleep." Rhydian said.

"You bet." Maddy said through a yawn. Rhydian quietly chuckled and then he laid down on the couch again, except this time, Maddy was in his arms. Maddy rested her head on his chest and they both soon fell asleep, both happily wrapped up in each other's arms.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the morning, after Emma and Dan were awake and cooking breakfast, Emma asked Dan to go and get Maddy and Rhydian from the lounge room. When he got there, he was surprised to find them wrapped in each other's arms, looking as if they were one person.

"Emma, you might want to look at this." Dan called out. Emma walked into the lounge room, confused as to why she was going there, and then gasped.

"See? They look like soul mates when they're like this." Dan whispered to her. Emma just elbowed him in the ribcage.

Rhydian moved slightly in his sleep and Dan and Emma fell silent, watching their cub lie there with him. Maddy then moved slightly and breathed in a deep breath, smiling slightly. Emma and Dan took that as their cue to leave and headed back to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Back in the lounge room, Maddy was awake. She loved the smell of Rhydian, of the forest and cinnamon. It smelt really nice to Maddy and she came to the conclusion that those were her new favourite smells. Rhydian started to stir in his sleep and so Maddy looked up to his face. In the light they were in, Rhydian looked absolutely handsome to Maddy.

"Morning Maddy." Rhydian said quietly a few seconds later.

"Morning Rhydian." Maddy replied, smiling. They both laid there for a few minutes longer until they smelt bacon. Rhydian let go of Maddy and then they both sat up, but when Maddy stood up, Rhydian stayed on the couch.

"Aren't you coming?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Rhydian said. Maddy knew that something was bothering him, but she didn't press it because she knew how cranky Rhydian could be before breakfast.

Rhydian sat on the couch for about 10 minutes before he got up and walked out of the front door. He wasn't planning to leave, but he felt as if he didn't belong inside so he got up onto the shed roof and stared up at the sunrise. Maddy came out a few minutes later, wondering why he left, and when she saw him on the roof, she was glad that he was there. She then got up onto the roof and sat down next to Rhydian.

"Hey. Why'd you come out here?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know." Rhydian shrugged.

"Come on Rhydian. I know that you are an amazing liar, but you should know by now that I can see straight through your lies." Maddy said. Rhydian just sighed.

"Just tell me Rhydian. I promise I won't tell anyone." Maddy said, a small smile on her lips.

"It's just, if I'm being honest, I just don't feel like I belong here anymore. I feel alone when I'm in the same place as another Wolfblood and I don't know why. I felt like this when I first came here, and then when I left and went to Ceri's pack and now I feel like it again now that I've come back." Rhydian said. Maddy pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned.

"You're not alone. You have me." Maddy said.

"I know. The weird thing is, I don't feel like that around you, only every other Wolfblood that I've met." Rhydian replied. Maddy had no idea how he felt. She still felt like she was in her parents pack, but she also felt like she was tied to Rhydian, like they were in a pack. She had no idea why though. She and Rhydian stayed in the hug until she felt Rhydian tense up. She pulled away and saw that his eyes were beginning to glow yellow.

"Maddy, get into the house and don't leave it." Rhydian said.

"What are you talking about?" Maddy asked. She turned her head to see someone that she never wanted to see again.

"Maddy, get in the house and tell your parents what's going on. Go now why you have the chance." Rhydian whispered and then he jumped off the roof.

"What are you doing here?" Rhydian snarled at the person/Wolfblood that had appeared out of the woods.

"I'm here to take you home." Ceri said.'

"I am home." Rhydian said sternly, his eyes glowing a bright yellow. Ceri's eyes started glowing bright yellow and she turned her gaze to Maddy who was slowly walking back to the house.

"This is all your fault. You took my son away from me." Ceri snarled. She then went to make a lunge at Maddy, but before she could even turn in to a wolf, Rhydian jumped in front of her, in wolf form, and snarled. Ceri turned then and her and Rhydian started circling each other. Maddy watching them, screamed out when Ceri pounced on Rhydian, knocking him to the ground. Rhydian quickly kicked her off of him and then pounced. It turned out to an all-out fight between Ceri and Rhydian.

About five seconds into the fight, after hearing Maddy scream, Dan and Emma came running out and when they saw the fight, they pulled Maddy further away from the wolves, knowing what could happen if she got to close.

"We have to help him." Maddy said to Emma and Dan as they pulled her away.

"No, we can't. He has to finish this himself." Emma said.

"What? Why?" Maddy asked.

"We'll explain later pet. Just wait until this is over." Emma replied. After another minute of snarling, scratching and biting, Rhydian managed to get in control of what was going on. He kicked Ceri off of him and then snarled a deep snarl. Maddy, Dan and Emma felt a sensation run through them. Ceri whimpered and fell to the ground for a second until Rhydian snarled again, making Ceri run off. Rhydian stared after her for a few seconds and then he turned back into a human and turned towards the others.

There were three deep cuts across Rhydian's chest and blood running down the side of his head. Maddy ran over to him and gave him a hug, being careful not to touch his wounds.

"Are you alright? That fight looked intense." Maddy said, wiping away some of the blood on his head with her sleeve once she had pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little scratched." Rhydian replied. Maddy smiled and shook her head and then turned around to face her parents to see that they were just standing there with looks of shock on their faces.

"Mum, Dad, are you okay?" Maddy asked them.

"Y-yeah. We're fine pet. Just go inside and finish off breakfast." Emma said. Maddy did as she was told, Emma close behind her. Rhydian stayed outside with Dan, Dan wanting to talk to him.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Maddy said a few minutes later, watching them through the window.

"You'll find out soon enough. There is something I want to talk to you about though." Emma said.

"Okay. What is it?" Maddy asked, putting a bit of bacon in her mouth.

"Well, your father and I seem to think that you and Rhydian have some sort of…. Connection." Emma said.

"What type of connection?" Maddy asked.

"A soul mate connection." Emma replied quietly.

"What do you mean soul mate?" Maddy asked, dropping her bacon and standing up.

Meanwhile, outside, Rhydian and Dan were having a similar conversation, just a bit different.

"What do you mean that I'm an alpha and that me and Maddy are soul mates?" Rhydian asked, confused.

"Before, when you and Ceri were fighting, just before she ran off, you snarled at her and with the force that you used, you turned in to an alpha so your sort of in charge of your own pack and Maddy is the only one in that pack." Dan replied.

"But aren't I too young? I can't have my own pack. I'm 15. And how do you know that Maddy is my soul mate? Maybe it's a mistake or something." Rhydian said, obviously freaking out.

"Rhydian, calm down. I know that you're too young which is why you can stay with our pack until you're ready to go on your own. And I'm not mistaking about Maddy being your soul mate. You two have a connection that I've never seen before. If it wasn't true, you wouldn't have run here yesterday." Dan said.

"I only ran here because I felt like I was being pulled here." Rhydian said.

"Exactly. The pulling feeling was the feeling that was telling you two to be together. It was the only thing keeping you safe." Dan said. Rhydian just stared at him in shock, not sure if he wanted to believe it or not.

"I understand that this is a lot of news to deal with…" Dan said.

"Really? I never would have thought that." Rhydian said sarcastically.

"Rhydian, you have to calm down before you lose control." Dan said sternly. Rhydian closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before his eyes snapped open again.

"Tom and Shannon are coming." He said suddenly. Dan looked at him, slightly lost.

"How do you know that?" Dan asked him as Rhydian headed back to the house.

"I can smell them coming." Rhydian replied. Dan smiled and then shook his head, following him inside. Rhydian went and sat down at the table, not meeting any one's eyes. He just stared down at the plate of bacon that Emma had put down in front of him. Maddy looked up at her mum and she shrugged. She then looked at her dad, but he was watching Rhydian. Before anything more could happen, someone knocked on the door and Dan went and got it, letting them into the house.

"She's in the kitchen. Follow me." Dan said once he had opened the door.

"Okay. How is she now?" Shannon asked.

"She's a lot better. There's also a bit of a surprise waiting in the kitchen." Dan said as the teens followed him. Once they were in the kitchen, Shannon and Tom stopped dead when they saw Rhydian sitting at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rhydian, when did you get back?" Shannon asked once she had gotten over the shock.

"Yesterday." He replied. He then turned to look at Maddy and smiled slightly.

"Uh, could you guys please excuse us for a minute? Rhydian…." Maddy said, getting up and heading into the lounge room. Rhydian got up, whining when his wounds started throbbing and then followed Maddy.

"You've been awfully silent since you came back inside." Maddy said, smiling slightly. Rhydian looked over his shoulder and then grabbed Maddy's arm, dragging her to the den so they could talk in private.

"Okay. Why did you do that?" Maddy asked as Rhydian checked the door to make sure that Shannon and Tom weren't there.

"Okay. So just before when I was talking to your dad, he said that when I was fighting Ceri and I snarled at her to go away, I turned into an Alpha or something." Rhydian started.

"What? Are you serious? Aren't you to young?" Maddy asked.

"That's what I asked. Anyway, he also said something else." Rhydian said, looking sort of embarrassed.

"What, that we're soul mates?" Maddy asked, sitting down on a log.

"How did you know?" Rhydian asked as he sat down next to her.

"My mum told me the same thing. She also said something about starting my own pack, but I know that I'm a bit young to do that." Maddy said.

"That's what I said to Dan. After he told me that I was an Alpha, he said that I had started my own pack… with you… but I said that we were to young and he said that until we're ready, we stay in this pack." Rhydian said, staring down at his hands.

"So you feel like you belong now?" Maddy asked, changing the subject to something less awkward.

"I don't know." Rhydian shrugged.

"Well, answer this. Do you feel like you belong with me?" Maddy asked, blushing slightly. Rhydian also blushed as he mumbled a yes.

"Well, then that's all that matters. If what dad said is true and we've sort of started our own pack, it doesn't matter about anyone else. As long as we feel like we belong together, what else matters?" Maddy asked, taking his hand in hers. Rhydian looked up at her and smiled.

"That's true. I guess we really should go back out there so no one gets suspicious." Rhydian said as he stood up, pulling Maddy with him. As soon as they were standing, Maddy let go of his hand and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, looking into his eyes and then standing on her tip-toes to kiss him, her eyes closing. Rhydian wrapped his arms around Maddy's waist and then pulled her a little closer and lifting her up a little so that she didn't have to reach as high.

They stayed in the kiss until their lungs screamed at them for air. They then pulled away and Rhydian set Maddy back on the ground, both of them staying wrapped in each other's arms, their foreheads rested against the others, their eyes staring into each other's and smiles onto their faces.

"Come on. Let's go back out there. I'm still hungry." Rhydian said a few minutes later, making Maddy giggle.

"I love you." Maddy said just as they pulled apart.

"I love you too." Rhydian replied. He then pecked Maddy's lips and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the den and back to the kitchen.

"You finally came back." Tom said once they had sat down at the table, now next to each other.

"Yes. So, what are you's doing here?" Maddy asked the smile still on her face.

"We came to see how you were. We haven't really spoken much since last week when we found out your secret." Shannon replied, poking Maddy's arm. When Shannon mentioned the last week, Rhydian tensed up and shivered, wincing afterwards because of his cuts.

"Are you alright Rhydian?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Rhydian replied.

"Actually, Rhydian I think you should get something on that cut that Ceri gave you. It's still bleeding." Emma said a few seconds later. Rhydian looked down at his chest and that's when he noticed the big bloodstain on the front of his shirt that was slowly getting bigger.

"How did you do that?" Shannon asked as she, Tom, Maddy, Emma and Dan watched him take his shirt off so Emma could patch it up.

"Uh, well, I sort of got in a fight. Like a Wolfblood kind of fight." Rhydian replied.

"So a wolf did that? Who was the wolf?" Tom asked. A dark look crossed Maddy's face which she quickly covered up.

"Ceri." Rhydian simply replied. He then started complaining as Emma started cleaning the cuts and patching them up.

"Hang on. Isn't your birth mother's name Ceri?" Tom asked.

"Aha. We had a bit of a… disagreement." Rhydian said.

"Right. Well, since you're both happy and here, how about we make tonight a movie night? We haven't had one in ages." Shannon said.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Can we go mum?" Maddy asked Emma who had just finished patching up Rhydian.

"Sure. As long as you keep your eyes out for danger. I don't want another brawl like what happened just then to happen again. Who knows what could happen if you guys are caught off guard and with Shannon and Tom around…" Emma said.

"We'll be careful. Well, since I'm bored, why don't we go down to Bernie's?" Maddy asked as she stood up again.

"I could go for a milkshake." Tom shrugged.

"Me too." Shannon said, also standing up.

"Cool. Let me just go get my jacket." Maddy said, running up the stairs.

"So, what did you get up to the past week Rhydian?" Shannon asked Rhydian.

"Not much." Rhydian replied.

"Right. Are you going to put another shirt on anytime soon or are you going to freeze yourself?" Shannon asked. Rhydian laughed once.

"Yeah. excuse me a sec." Rhydian said, going into the lounge room and pulling a clean shirt out of his rucksack. A few seconds later, as Rhydian was putting his jacket on, Maddy came down the stairs in a completely different outfit.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. We'll be back later." Maddy said. Rhydian then walked into the kitchen and the four teens went off to Bernie's, Rhydian and Maddy holding hands the whole way, even when they started playing around, using up as much energy as they could.

"You two are like little children." Shannon said, shaking her head. They had just arrived at Bernie's and Maddy and Rhydian were still mucking around. They soon calmed down though because they wanted milkshakes.

"I can't believe that you two have so much energy. It's crazy." Tom said as they sat at the tables, waiting for their milkshakes to come.

"Yeah, but we're Wolfblood's so we have an excuse." Maddy whispered, smiling. Tom was about to retaliate when he glanced at the door and smiled.

"Guess who just arrived." Tom said, pointing to the door. Rhydian, Maddy and Shannon turned and Rhydian groaned.

"Why me?" Rhydian whispered, making the others giggle. That's when the three K's, the three most annoyingly spoiled brats noticed Rhydian.

"Rhydian, where have you been all week? We were starting to get worried." Kay said.

"Yeah. So worried." Kara said. The three K's were drooling over Rhydian and Maddy was trying not to growl at them.

"I left. But then I realised that there is some important things here in Stony-Bridge so I came back." Rhydian said, staring at Maddy. Maddy blushed and Rhydian put his arm around her shoulders. The three K's looked stunned when Rhydian put his arm around Maddy and she had leant against his shoulder. They then walked away from the table that Rhydian, Maddy, Tom and Shannon were at, but looking back at Rhydian every now and again.

"Is that the real reason you came back? For Maddy?" Tom asked. Rhydian blushed and looked down at the table.

"That's so sweet." Shannon said, her and Tom smiling at him. The smoothie's then arrived and Rhydian quickly started sipping on it, only to choke a few seconds later.

"Are you alright?" Maddy asked as he coughed and spluttered.

"Yeah, but uh, I think we should go…. Away from these two….. because there's a couple of people that want to talk to them and by a couple of people I mean that from what I can hear, Jimmy wants to talk to Shannon and Kara wants to talk to Tom. Listen out Maddy. You'll be able to hear." Rhydian said, still slightly choking on his milkshake.

"How do you know this?" Shannon asked.

"Super hearing. It comes in handy from time to time and right now I would classify it as an odd moment." Rhydian said.

"Why would you classify it as that?" Tom asked.

"Because it's an odd thing to hear." Rhydian replied. Tom and Shannon smiled at his last comment because it was true, it was an odd thing to hear. As if on cue, Kara came up to the table and asked to talk to Tom in private. They went outside just as Jimmy walked in, alone and came up to the table, wanting to talk to Shannon in private.

Maddy and Rhydian left Bernie's a few seconds after their friends left and went into the woods to their tree. They then laid down, Rhydian with his arm around Maddy and Maddy with her head on his chest. They laid there and talked for a while, never wanting to move. During their lazy time together, they both moved so that they were laying on their sides, facing one another, Rhydian's right hand holding onto Maddy's.

"I could get used to this sort of thing." Maddy said after a little while.

"What do you mean?" Rhydian asked.

"Just laying here in the forest, only us with no one to disturb us, just us and nature." Maddy said. Rhydian smiled and then shuffled a little closer to her so that they were nearly touching. Maddy smiled at him and then stared straight into his eyes for what felt like an eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an nearly 4 hours later that Maddy and Rhydian realised that they had to go back to Shannon and Tom at Bernie's. They got up, but dawdled the entire way back, taking nearly an hour and a half to get back to Bernie's. They held hands the entire way, talking about everything and nothing. When they finally got back to Bernie's, Shannon and Tom were waiting outside.

"Where were you guys?" Shannon asked.

"In the forest. I guess we lost track of time." Maddy replied as they started walking slowly to the shops to get stuff that they wanted for the movie night.

"What did you guys get up to in the forest?" Shannon asked.

"Not much. We just talked really." Maddy replied, still holding hands with Rhydian.

"So for nearly 6 hours you just sat around in the forest and talked?" Tom asked.

"Pretty much." Rhydian replied. Shannon and Tom looked at each other with weird looks and then back to the couple who still seemed to be slightly in their own world.

"Should we postpone the movie night so that these two can spend the night together? I mean, they do look good together." Tom said suddenly, surprising Shannon.

"I guess, but im sort of busy tomorrow night." Shannon said.

"Well im busy the night after." Tom said.

"So why not wait until next week? That way Rhydian will have settled back in." Shannon said.

"That works. Hey guys, Maddy, Rhydian, pay attention for a second." Tom yelled at the two teens who immediately looked his way.

"Okay, so since it would be a little easier, Tom and I decided to move movie night until next week." Shannon said.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure though? I mean, didn't you want to hang out with Madds and everything?" Rhydian asked.

"Yeah, but we'll see each other at school and anyway, Tom and I are both busy over the next couple of days." Shannon said.

"Yeah. I have a study date on Monday night." Tom said.

"And I have one tomorrow." Shannon said.

"Who with?" Maddy asked. Tom and Shannon seemed sort of speechless for a moment trying to decide whether or not they should say who the study dates are with.

"Well, come on. Who are you studying with?" Maddy asked again.

"It's with Kara and Jimmy isn't it? That's what they wanted to ask you, isn't it?" Rhydian asked with a grin.

"M-maybe." Tom said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Good for you. Just don't go to crazy." Rhydian said, earning an elbow in the ribs from Maddy. Tom and Shannon laughed a little and then they left them to themselves.

'What do you want to do?" Rhydian asked Maddy, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't know. How about we go back to my place and watch some movies?" Maddy asked, throwing her arms around Rhydian's neck.

"Okay. Run through the forest?" Rhydian asked, nodding towards the forest.

"Yes. I need to get rid of some of this energy." Maddy said. Rhydian chuckled and then leant down to kiss her, pulling her in tighter. Maddy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could manage, Rhydian doing the same thing.

"Getting busy are you Rhydian?" Jimmy asked as he came up the street.

"Yeah, well, we're not the only ones. Heard about the d- Never mind." Rhydian said, shaking his head and letting go of Maddy with one arm, keeping his left arm around her waist.

"Okaayy. Anyway, have you guys seen Shannon?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. she just started to head home." Maddy replied, pointing behind her. Jimmy then walked away from the couple, glancing back at them just as he turned the corner.

"That was…" Maddy began.

"Strange? Yeah. Anyways, let's head back to your place now." Rhydian said, letting go of Maddy's waist and taking her hand, pulling her towards the forest. When they got to the forest, Rhydian let go of Maddy's hand and they then played a game of 'who can catch who?' When they got to the front of Maddy's house, Rhydian grabbed Maddy around the waist from behind and spun her around. Once she was on the ground, she turned to face him and then took both of his hands in hers.

"Look at them. They look so perfect together." Emma said from the kitchen as she and Dan watched the teens watched the teens from the window.

"Remind you of anybody?" Dan asked, looking at Emma from the corner of his eye. Emma looked at him and they both smiled. They then turned back to the window and saw that Maddy had the biggest smile they had ever seen her with. Emma and Dan then looked at Rhydian who was looking at her with an equally big smile. They then kissed and then went inside, letting go of one hand so that Maddy was holding onto Rhydian's left hand. When they got inside, they walked straight up the stairs to Maddy's room, Maddy giggling as Rhydian said something that Emma and Dan didn't catch.

When Maddy and Rhydian got upstairs, they laid down on Maddy's bed, just laying there and talking.

"I can't believe you've lived with that many families. It seems awful." Maddy said after Rhydian had told her about how many foster families he'd lived in.

"I know. I kind of miss the Vaughn's. They were the only ones that really treated me like I was actually their son, except for the whole vegetarian thing." Rhydian said.

"Well, why don't you go and talk to them?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know if they would want me to stay with them." Rhydian said, looking down at the sheets.

"I'm sure they would. Why don't we go over there now? I mean, there's still a few hours before dinner and it's still light." Maddy said, sitting up.

"I guess we could go. I just don't want to get rejected. They were like the parents I never had." Rhydian said as he sat up as well.

"All the more reason to go and talk to them." Maddy said as she grabbed her jacket (she and Rhydian both still had their shoes on.)

"Well let's go then." Rhydian said with enthusiasm that Maddy or no one else had never seen before. They both put their jackets on and ran down the stairs, heading to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Emma called out after them.

"We're going out. We'll be back later." Maddy yelled back and then she and Rhydian were gone. They ran through the forest until they reached the house. Rhydian froze and the gate and stared at the house.

"What are you waiting for?" Maddy asked. She then saw the look and Rhydian's face and saw how scared of rejection he looked and she immediately felt sorry for him.

"Come on. I'm sure everything will work out fine." Maddy said to him, putting a hand on his arm. He looked at her and then back to the house, nodded and then opened the gate, walking up the path to the front door with Maddy close behind. When they reached the door, Rhydian hesitated before knocking. As soon as he had finished knocking, the door flew open and there stood Claire, Mrs Vaughan. When she saw Rhydian, she immediately threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried. I thought you had run away." Claire said, holding him tight. Rhydian hugged her back after a few seconds.

"Can't get rid of me that easy." Rhydian replied as they pulled away from each other.

"Andy, get out here. Rhydian's back." Claire called into the house. Andy poked his head around the corner and when he saw Rhydian's face, he quickly walked around the corner and when he reached the door, pulled Rhydian into a hug.

"See? I told you that everything would be fine." Maddy said once Andy, Mr Vaughan, had pulled away. That's when Claire and Andy noticed Maddy.

"Hello dear. Did you get Rhydian to come back here?" Claire asked.

"Yes, she did." Rhydian said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I was just doing what anybody would have done. You missed each other and now, I've fixed that. I told you that everything would be alright." Maddy said, poking Rhydian in the chest, making sure it wasn't on his cuts.

"Why don't you kids come inside? I bet you're hungry." Andy said. Rhydian and Maddy then walked into the house and went into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a few days. my family and I just moved house and the internet was down for the whole week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't, not my problem. Sorry if that sounded harsh, but I have a splitting headache right now.**

Maddy and Rhydian stayed at the Vaughan's until dinner time which is when they headed back to Maddy's.

"Aren't you glad that you went there now?' Maddy asked as they were walking home. They were walking through the forest to Maddy's, Maddy holding onto Rhydian's arm to keep warm in the cool air. Wolfblood's didn't usually get cold, but that night was freezing.

"Yeah. I had a good time. Thank you so much for making me go there tonight." Rhydian replied.

"No problem. It's actually quite cold out here." Maddy said. Rhydian smiled and then took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Better now?" Rhydian asked with a smile.

"Thanks. And yes." Maddy replied, grabbing hold of Rhydian's arm again. Rhydian grinned and then they continued walking back to Maddy's.

When they got to Maddy's place, the dinner was on the table and so Maddy and Rhydian dug right in. once dinner was finished, Rhydian and Maddy went up to Maddy's room and laid down on the bed.

"You know, you still haven't given me my jacket back." Rhydian said after about an hour of them laying there.

"Oh. Well, it's warm." Maddy replied, her cheeks reddening.

"It's all good. It doesn't bother me. It looks good on you." Rhydian replied, making Maddy's cheeks go even redder.

"Thank you." Maddy mumbled, making Rhydian chuckle. Rhydian then rolled onto his side, pulling Maddy closer, and then kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. In response, Maddy put her arms around Rhydian's neck and then rolled him over so that she was sitting on top of him.

"Pushy much?" Rhydian asked, a huge grin on his face. Maddy smiled in reply and then smashed her lips back to his, twining her fingers into his hair. Rhydian then slid his hands up her sides, going up to her shoulders and sliding the jacket off of her shoulders, picking it up and throwing it to the floor all with his lips on Maddy's. Maddy then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him upright, tugging at his shirt once he was up. He took it off in one swift motion and then smashed his lips back to Maddy's.

Once Maddy's shirt was also on the floor, Maddy tightened her grip around Rhydian's neck so that there was no space between them. Rhydian moaned animalistic like when Maddy started slowly grinding back and forth and this caused Maddy to smirk. Rhydian, feeling the smirk, started kissing down her neck, stopping at her pulse point. Maddy was confused as to why he stopped, but before she could say anything, Rhydian started sucking and biting her neck. Maddy moaned loudly and then arched her neck so that he would have better access as he made his mark on her skin.

"Maddy, your father and I are going shopping. Is there anything you might want?" Emma called through the door.

"N-no. Actually, m-maybe ice-cream." Maddy called back, trying her best to concentrate as Rhydian began trailing kisses down her neck, to her chest.

"Okay. We'll be back in about an hour." Emma called back and then she and Dan left for the shops. As soon as Maddy heard the front door close, she pulled Rhydian's face to meet hers and then she smashed her lips back to his. Rhydian then flipped Maddy over so that he was laying on top of her. Maddy scratched down his back as he started kissing down past her chest, down her stomach and then back up once he reached her pants.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Rhydian asked Maddy as his hands fumbled with her pants button.

"More then I'll ever be. I love you." Maddy replied as she tightened her grip on him.

"I love you too." Rhydian replied and then he kissed her deeply, never wanting the moment to end.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Maddy and Rhydian were lying in the bed, staring at each other and talking quietly as they gained back their energy. They only stayed awake for about 5 minutes after their 'activity' though because they had used so much energy and so when Emma and Dan got home from the shops and called out to them, they wondered why they didn't come down.

Dan then went upstairs to investigate what they were doing and when he opened the bedroom door after knocking and getting no answer, he nearly fainted out of shock.

Rhydian had an arm thrown over Maddy's waist, the sheets only covering the front half of Maddy and her bottom half, Rhydian's bottom half covered as well, both of them facing the direction of the door and they were both fast asleep. Once Dan had gotten over some of the shock, he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him and headed back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked Dan once she had seen the look on his face.

"Maddy… Rhydian… asleep… nothing on…" Dan stuttered out. Emma shook slightly in disgust, but then she smiled.

"At least they didn't do it while we were here." Emma joked.

"You think you're so funny. That's our daughter up there." Dan said.

"And no matter what, she would have eventually done that sort of thing. I'm sure that they would have used some kind of protection." Emma said, making Dan shudder.

"He should be lucky that I don't kick him out." Dan mumbled once he had started helping Emma unpack.

"If you threw him out, Maddy would follow him. You know that." Emma said.

"I know." Dan sighed.

"Look, I know it's hard to watch our little girl grow up like that, but it's time to let her go. To us, you especially, she will always be a little girl, but she doesn't want to be seen that way and it's time to let her go so that she can grow older." Emma said, putting a hand on each of Dan's shoulders.

"I know that too. I just wish she was still that little girl that came running to us in the middle of the night when she had a nightmare." Dan replied.

"She still can be that little girl to you, but it's time to let her grow a bit so that she can learn how to be a woman." Emma said and then she went back to unpacking. Dan knew that he would have to let his little girl go, but deep, deep down he wished that she wouldn't and that she would just stay as that little girl forever.


	6. Chapter 6

A next day, Shannon was at her house with Jimmy, studying with him. At that moment in time, they were working on their science.

"So the cell wall is like the edge of the plant cell and animal cell that holds them in place?" Jimmy asked Shannon after an hour.

"Exactly. See, you're good at science when you try. Why don't you try in class? You would get much better grades." Shannon replied. Jimmy smiled and then grabbed the glass of water that Shannon had got for him and then took a sip of it as he read over his notes.

"Wait. What's photosynthesis?" Jimmy asked once he had put his glass down.

"Photosynthesis is the plant's life cycle basically. It's the cycle that plants have, the way they survive." Shannon replied.

"Oh okay. So a plant is like an animal or human with the life cycle." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. Pretty much. They are living things." Shannon said with a smile, getting a smile from Jimmy in return.

"Well, that's pretty much everything we've learnt in science this semester so you're all ready for the big test next week. Just remember to go over the notes for the next few days and you should be okay." Shannon said as they both stood up.

"Thanks Shannon. I owe you one." Jimmy said as they walked to the door.

"No, it's fine honestly. I'm happy to help. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Shannon said. Jimmy then left and Shannon called up Maddy.

"_What's up Shan?" _Maddy asked once she had picked up the phone.

"I've just finished helping Jimmy study." Shannon replied.

_"How'd it go? Was he annoying?_" Maddy asked.

"It was surprisingly fine. He listened and everything so it was all good. He's actually pretty smart." Shannon replied.

_"Sounds like you like him."_ Maddy joked over the phone.

"I don't." Shannon said defensively.

_"I'm totally not convinced, but okay. What are you doing now?"_ Maddy asked.

"Probably just watching TV and stuffing my face with ice cream. What about you?" Shannon asked.

_"Not sure. Rhydian fell asleep and now I'm bored with not much to do. Want to come over so we can stuff our faces together? I have cookies and cream ice cream along with that new movie we both really want to watch."_ Maddy said,

"I'll be over soon. See you then." Shannon said. She then hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to her room where she grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes. She then left a note on the bench for her parents in case they came home from work and she wasn't there and then she took off for Maddy's.

When she got there, she and Maddy got straight into eating ice cream and watching a movie about a girl who loved weddings and then she had to plan her sister's wedding after she got engaged to the girls boss/crush. She then ruined the practice reception and she found out that she was in love with a guy that wrote an article about her in the newspaper, making her famous to millions of people. **(Shout outs to anyone who guesses what the movie is)**

"It's obvious she loves him. I mean, she did that in the car with him so why can't she just admit it to herself?" Maddy asked part way through the movie.

"I know right? She's trying to push away the person that could be the love of her life." Shannon said.

"Exactly. It's insanity." Maddy said with a smile. Shannon giggled and then put some ice cream into her mouth.

"So, let's talk. Do you like Jimmy? And you have to tell me the truth." Maddy said.

"No…. maybe….. yes… I honestly don't know. I mean, he's always mean to me at school, but when we were studying together he was so nice and kind to me. I just don't know." Shannon replied.

"Well, I have a test in a magazine I bought last month that can determine whether you like him or not." Maddy said.

"No. I'm sorry Maddy, but this can stay hidden for now. I can figure out for myself if I like him and as soon as I know, I'll tell you, but no meddling." Shannon said.

"I swear. Pinkie promise that I won't tell a soul." Maddy said, holding out her pinkie finger. Shannon linked pinkies and then let go a few seconds later when Rhydian came down the stairs.

"What're you guys doing?" Rhydian asked.

"Watching a movie and eating ice cream. You can join if you want." Shannon replied.

"I'm good. I'll have the ice cream though." Rhydian said with a smile. He then took Maddy's ice cream off of her and walked with it into the kitchen.

"Hey. I was eating that." Maddy called out.

"Not anymore." Rhydian called back. He then went outside and sat on the roof of the shed eating the ice cream, but after he had been sitting there for a few minutes, he got scared by someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Bryn, what are you doing here?" Rhydian asked as he breathed deeply, trying to recover from being scared.

"I came to see you. Mam is upset that you left." Bryn said as he sat down next to Rhydian.

"Well, I'm not coming back. I belong with Maddy and I'm not leaving her again." Rhydian said.

"I know. Mam told me what happened between the two of you. She also said that you are now an alpha." Bryn said.

"Yup. That I am." Rhydian replied, nodding his head.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Rhydian asked his little brother.

"I wanted to see you and to ask you something." Bryn replied.

"Ask away." Rhydian replied.

"Well, when you first became friends with Maddy, what did it feel like?" Bryn asked shyly.

"It felt… nice, like I wasn't alone anymore. Why? Have you met a girl?" Rhydian asked with a smirk, forgetting all about the ice cream.

"Yes. She's really nice and kind. I met her when mam came here to try and bring you home. We started talking and mam said that since she didn't know the way back to her pack, she could stay with us until morning when we could take her home. She's back with her pack, but I sort of… miss her. Is that normal?" Bryn asked.

"Looks like you like her." Rhydian said with a huge smile.

"I do not." Bryn said really defensively.

"I remain unconvinced. Anyway, I think that the reason you miss her is because she was a friend to you, someone you could talk to and hang out with." Rhydian said.

"I guess. Should I go and see if I can find her and see if she wants to be my friend?" Bryn asked.

"Yeah. Go on and then come back in a few days and tell me if you found her or not." Rhydian replied.

"Thanks brother. I'll see you in a few days." Bryn said and then he left. When he was gone, Rhydian ,smiling, walked inside and crashed on the arm chair.

"Who were you talking to?" Maddy asked when he was comfortable.

"Bryn." Rhydian replied.

"Isn't he your little brother?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. he was asking for advice about something." Rhydian replied.

"On what?" Maddy asked.

"Just something." Rhydian said, still smiling. The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly and when Shannon was gone, Maddy and Rhydian curled up together on the couch.

"Hey Maddy." Rhydian said after a while.

"Yeah?" Maddy asked, turning in his arms to face him.

"I love you." Rhydian replied with a smile.

"I love you too." Maddy smiled, kissing Rhydian and then turning back to the TV. They both relaxed and stayed like that until dinner, going back to relaxing right afterwards, feeling at peace and as if they were the only ones in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's just been really hectic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Shout outs for the last chapter was Bloodbath12.**

After school on Monday, Tom and Kara were at Kara's and Kara was helping Tom with his English.

"Okay, so Romeo and Juliet was originally made by William Shakespeare and it has been re-enacted by hundreds of different people. Is that right?" Tom asked Kara.

"Yeah. Exactly. You're good at this. You should give yourself more credit." Kara said to him.

"Thanks. So, is that it or is there still more to learn on the most boring of things?" Tom asked.

"Romeo and Juliet are not boring. They are amazing fictional characters that tell one of the most fantastic love stories of all time." Kara defended.

"It was originally played by two men back when it was first made. That doesn't scream romantic." Tom said.

"Maybe not that side of it, but the story was romantic all the same." Kara replied.

"I guess. Anyway, I should get going. My mum said to be home by 8 and it's already 7:30." Tom said, both of them standing up.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Kara said to him. She then pulled him in for a hug, both of them staying in the hug for longer than necessary and then pulling apart, Tom leaving for home.

When he was gone, Kara fell onto the couch just as her sister sat next to her.

"So, he's the one that you like?" Her sister asked.

"Maybe. He's really nice." Kara replied.

"Well, hopefully he is because I don't want another replay of your last boyfriend. He was a freak." Her sister said.

'Like you can talk. Your last boyfriend wasn't all that charming either." Kara said, standing up and walking from the room ,going up the stairs to her room where she fell onto the bed and imagined being with Tom, hoping that it would someday come true.

The next morning, Maddy and Rhydian were sitting on the wall at school, both feeling like death. It was no moon day and they were both felt awful, but as usual, they had to go to school. But that could all change in a few seconds.

As Tom and Shannon were walking over to the couple, a ball came flying past Tom's head, missing him by a centimetre. It flew straight at Rhydian and hit him in the head before he had time to react.

"Ow. As if my head didn't hurt enough." Rhydian whined, massaging his head where he was hit.

"Are you alright?" Maddy asked him, making sure that he was alright, but as she touched the shoulder that had been slightly scratched by Ceri, Rhydian let out a yelp.

"What was that?" Maddy asked him, really confused and scared. Rhydian didn't answer. Instead, he checked out the cut to find that it had started bleeding again.

"Uh Maddy, we might need to call your parents." Rhydian said. Maddy checked out his cut and just as Shannon and Tom reached them, Maddy called her mum who immediately picked up.

"Mum, Rhydian's shoulder has started bleeding again. He was scratched there by Ceri and now he's bleeding again. Also, so is his chest." Maddy said quickly to her mum. As Maddy was talking, she had turned around and just as she did, she saw blood all over Rhydian's chest.

_"Alright pet. I'll be there soon. Just make sure Rhydian keeps pressure on the cuts."_ Emma replied.

"Okay. Mum, hurry." Maddy said frantically. Emma and Maddy then hung up and Maddy went back over to Rhydian and told him what her mum told her. He did just that, but as soon as he touched his cuts, his face paled.

"What's wrong with him?" Shannon asked Maddy when she reached them.

"I don't know. M mum's coming to get us. Can you cover for us?" Maddy asked.

"Sure. Just make sure that he's okay. Call me if anything happens." Shannon replied. A few minutes later, Emma arrived and she and Maddy quickly got Rhydian into the car, who looked as if he was going to through up, and then Emma drove off quickly, getting home in record time.

She and Maddy then got Rhydian upstairs to Maddy's room and Emma kicked Maddy put of the room while she tried to patch up Rhydian, but as soon as she took off his bandages, blood came pouring out and so she had to quickly stop it by putting a liquid on it that made Rhydian want to scream in pain.

"I know it hurts, but you have to deal with it. It will stop the blood." Emma told him. Rhydian nodded, but Emma could tell that he was having trouble not letting out a scream. As soon as she was done with the patching up, Emma gave him some pain killers that made him feel drowsy and then she left, letting Maddy in.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Maddy asked Rhydian once she was laying down next to him.

"Tired and a little stiff and sore, but other than that, like death." Rhydian replied with a small smile that Maddy returned as she carefully leaned into his side.

"Did my mum say what was wrong?" Maddy asked after a couple minutes of a comfortable silence.

"No, but I don't even think she knows what is. It's probably just because it's a full moon." Rhydian replied.

"I hope so. Let's get some sleep so we can feel better." Maddy said. Rhydian agreed and then the couple fell asleep together peacefully, but downstairs, Emma and Dan were having a not so peaceful conversation.

"So, because he was bleeding, we know that something big is going to happen between him and the one he loves." Emma said after a long speech to Dan.

"That doesn't sound good. Is the big thing that happens always bad, or is it good?" Dan asked.

"It can be both. It's usually just a big shock about something. I never really thought much about it after my dad told me, but now I guess it makes sense. He said it happened between him and my mum and that it was a big shock, but it was also the most amazing news he'd ever heard." Emma said.

"Did he ever tell you what the news was?" Dan asked.

"No. I asked him, but than my mum walked inside with you, holding you by the ear for trespassing on our land and I completely forgot about it." Emma replied.

"Well, that seems a bit of an odd moment, but you know, at least I was in the story." Dan said.

"That's all that matters isn't it?" Emma asked with a smile. Dan smiled back and then the couple went back to their room and fell asleep as well, both feeling rank. However, if they had of known that in just 2 months their worlds would be turned upside down, they wouldn't have left the issue there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but it was the last few weeks of school and I had a million assignments and tests. But now it's the holidays so I'm going to post as many chapters as I can.**

**This chapter is a short one, but it a good one that I hope you'll enjoy. PS, It's my birthday on the 8yh of October. I'll be 14 so if you want to say happy birthday, either write it in the review or message me, but if you don't, that's cool.**

**Onto the story now. Please enjoy.**

It was 2 months later and things were finally back to normal for the Smith family and Rhydian, well, almost. Lately, Maddy had been getting sick a fair bit in the mornings and during the day for a week and everyone could see it was seriously worrying and stressing Rhydian out who still hadn't fully recovered from the attack. Maddy, of course, could see what she was doing to him and so she tried to convince him that she was fine, but he didn't believe her and kept worrying.

"Rhydian, I'm absolutely fine. There's nothing to worry about." Maddy said to him one day after school as they were walking through the forest.

"Well, then why do you keep getting sick?" Rhydian asked her.

"I don't know." Maddy replied, but Rhydian saw the glint in her eye that she got whenever she was lying so he stopped her and turned her around to face him.

"You know why you keep getting sick don't you?" Rhydian asked her..

"No… okay, yes I do." Maddy replied.

"Well, then what is it? I need to know." Rhydian said. Maddy looked into his eyes then and she saw how her keeping this secret was effecting him. She knew that she had to tell him, but it was a hard thing to do, considering she was still wrapping her head around it in the first place. After a few seconds of silence between them, Maddy sighed and then looked away towards a tree.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Maddy asked.

"I promise. Now please tell me. You're scaring me." Rhydian said quietly at the end and that's when Maddy looked back to him. He had never, not once in the time that they had known each other, admitted that he was scared or frightened and so Maddy knew what she had to do.

"When I tell you, can you promise me one thing? That you'll never leave me or run away?" Maddy asked him.

"I promise. I could never leave you again anyway. Just please, tell me." Rhydian said.

"Okay, here goes. I'm pregnant." Maddy said. Rhydian froze in place, not sure what to do, not sure what to say. He just stared into her eyes and processed what she had said, all the while trying to get words to come out of his mouth.

"Please say something." Maddy said after ten minutes of waiting.

"Uh, W-when did you f-find out?" Rhydian asked.

"About a week ago. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Maddy said, looking to the ground. Rhydian didn't like the sad look on her face so he gently lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Of course I forgive you. I was never even mad at you. I'm just shocked." Rhydian said quietly.

"I'm scared Rhydian. What do we do about this? How will we tell my parents? How will we deal with it?" Maddy asked as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm scared to Maddy, but we'll just deal with each thing one step at a time. We'll get through this. I promise." Rhydian said. Maddy nodded and then she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Rhydian just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and told her that everything would be okay and that everything would be sorted out. But inside, they both knew that it was going to be hard. And the fact that no one was there to help them made it all the scarier. Just how it would work out was something that got them both wondering.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So, have you have you decided on what you want to do?" Rhydian asked her an hour later. They were both laying under their tree, Rhydian's arm around Maddy's neck, Maddy resting her head on his chest.

"You get to have an opinion in this too." Maddy said.

"Maddy, when it comes down to it, it's your opinion that matters. And no matter what you decide, I'll be right by your side." Rhydian answered.

"I honestly don't know what to do. If I get an abortion, then that's not fair to the baby, if I give it away, it will be hard to have the baby inside of me for nine months knowing it's not mine and if I keep it, what will everyone think of me? It's just so hard." Maddy said.

"Maddy, there's no need to stress about it. We have a while to figure it out." Rhydian said, turning onto his side.

"I know. I'm just so confused." Maddy said, doing the same.

"I know, but it will be sorted out. You just got to figure out what you want." Rhydian said.

"I know, but what if-" But Rhydian cut her off.

"Maddy, forget about everyone else. It's up to you to figure it out. You and only you. You can deal with everyone else when the time comes, but for now, worry about you." Rhydian said, brushing her hair behind her ear. Maddy nodded and then moved closer to Rhydian, cuddling into his chest. One thing they both knew for sure was that they had each other, and to them, that's all that really mattered. As long as they had each other, no one else really mattered. They just hoped that everything would work out alright and that things wouldn't go bad. But sometimes, your secrets are hard to keep and that's what the couple found out later that night when they got back to Maddy's place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple days, but I was trying to make this chapter as perfect as possible. I hope you enjoy.**

Maddy and Rhydian, before they went home, went to the hospital and managed to get tests and an ultrasound done, asking if they could be kept a secret. When they walked through the house door though, they could tell that something was going happen. As soon as they walked into the kitchen, Emma and Dan sat the two down and then they sat across from them.

"Maddy, your father and I, we've been worried about you lately and we wanted to know why you've been so sick." Emma began and Maddy and Rhydian shared a look.

"We understand if you don't want to tell us, but we are your parents and it's hard to help you if we don't know." Dan said.

"Dad, if you're wondering if I have a disease, I don't. It's something completely different from that." Maddy said and Rhydian grabbed her hand.

"How do you know this? Have you got tests done?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I have had tests done." Maddy replied.

"Well, can we know why you've been so sick lately?" Dan asked.

"It's… well, it's complicated." Maddy replied.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"It just is. Now if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs. I'm tired." Maddy snapped, taking her parents and Rhydian off guard at her sudden change in moods. Maddy then ran up the stairs and the others sat there, looking after her.

"Rhydian, will you tell us?" Dan asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's not up to me to tell. I'm going to make sure she's okay." Rhydian said and then he quickly ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and then going into Maddy's room, closing the door behind him and then sitting on the bed next to Maddy.

"Are you alright?" Rhydian asked her, wrapping his arms around her as she sat in his lap and leant into his chest.

"I don't know. I feel sad, but happy and confused about everything. How am I supposed to tell my parents this? It was hard enough telling you." Maddy said against his chest.

"Well, I have an idea, but you'll just have to let me handle your parents. Trust me, I am good at handling my anger better then you are at the moment. And anyway, I can tell them to shut up if they go crazy. Apparently, I'm a strong Alpha." Rhydian said and Maddy looked up at him with a small smile.

"What would I do without you?" Maddy asked and then she cuddled closer to Rhydian, sitting her head in the crook of his neck.

Ten minutes later, Rhydian had told Maddy his plan to tell her parents and he was getting ready to go downstairs to tell them.

"So, you're going to go down there with the ultrasound picture in this envelope and then you're going to hand it to them and tell them what?" Maddy asked, not really sure.

"I'm not really sure yet, but when I get down there, I'll figure something out. Just wait up here and I'll be right back. That's a real promise." Rhydian said.

"Okay. Well, I'll be listening." Maddy said and then Rhydian kissed her cheek and headed down the stairs, finding Emma and Dan sitting at the table still, talking about all of the possible things that could be wrong with Maddy. When Rhydian came down the stairs, they stopped talking and turned their attention towards him.

"Maddy asked me to give you this." Rhydian said, handing the envelope to Emma who opened it and then she froze when she saw the ultrasound.

"What's this?" Dan asked once he had seen it, completely and utterly shocked.

"I have to talk to her." Emma said as she stood up, but as she was heading towards the stairs, Rhydian stepped in front of her.

"Maddy's tired and doesn't want to talk." Rhydian said.

"I need to talk to her." Emma said.

"In the morning. That way you have the night to think of what you want to say." Rhydian said, but Emma kept trying. In the end, Rhydian gave up and let Emma go up the stairs, but not before he went up. As soon as he was up the stairs, he sat next to Maddy on the bed and grabbed her hand tightly in a reassuring way.

When Emma walked into the room, Maddy flinched and then half hid behind Rhydian, putting her chin on his shoulder.

"Maddy, can we talk about the… pregnancy?" Emma asked after staring at the couple for a few seconds.

"Okay." Maddy said quietly.

"First of all, how long have you known?" Emma asked after a second thought of what to say.

"About 2 weeks." Maddy replied.

"2 weeks? Maddy, why didn't you say something sooner?" Emma asked.

"Because I was scared that you would react badly." Maddy replied and Emma huffed out a breath.

"Okay. Well, do you know what you're going to do about the baby?" Emma asked.

"I'm still thinking about it, but I know what I want. I'm just worried that you'll think badly of me if I say it." Maddy said.

"So you want to keep it? Maddy, you don't know how hard that's going to be on you." Emma said.

"I know that's it's going to be difficult, but I want to keep it. And if I have you and Rhydian and Dad helping me, it's going to be a little easier." Maddy said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to keep it. You have so much ahead of you. You have your entire life in front of you and you want to throw it away now?" Emma asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maddy asked and then something hit her.

"You don't think that I'm immature, don't you?" Maddy asked, moving away from Rhydian and letting go of his hand to stand up.

"No, I don't, but I don't want to watch you throw everything away for this baby. It's not worth it Maddy." Emma said.

"So if this was you in my situation, you wouldn't keep it? You wouldn't jump at the chance to have a family with the one person that you want to spend the rest of your life with even if you were only 15?" Maddy asked.

"This isn't about me. This is about you." Emma said.

"Look, I know that I'm really young and I'll be losing chances to go to university when I'm out of school and a million other opportunities, but I don't care. It's my life." Maddy said. Emma stared at Maddy for a few seconds and then at Rhydian who was now standing up right behind Maddy in a protective sort of way and then back to Maddy. She then, knowing that she would never change Maddy's mind, showed a small smile.

"As much as I don't want you to throw everything away, I'm not going to ignore your wants and I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want. I'll be okay with this as long as Rhydian is. That way I know that you both want this." Emma said and then she and Maddy looked at Rhydian who stared Emma straight in the eye.

"There's to many things that people take for granted and Family is one of them. I want this kid because I want a family that I can keep, one that won't leave when it gets bored of me, pone that will be mine forever. This baby is already too important to me and I'm not giving it up. That's as simple as it can be." Rhydian said and Emma felt a chill run through her as Rhydian's words were spoken with a tone that only an Alpha can use.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Emma said a few minutes later. She then kissed Maddy's forehead and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

"That was so scary. I thought she was going to rip my head off." Maddy said softly and then she turned around to Rhydian and, almost knocking him off balance, threw her arms around his waist.

"She wouldn't have the guts. I'd tear her head off if she did." Rhydian replied as he wrapped his arms around Maddy's shoulders. Maddy smiled a little and then she buried her face into his chest.

"I don't ever want to lose you. You mean too much to me." Maddy whispered after a few minutes.

"You won't ever lose me again. It hurts too much." Rhydian whispered back. Maddy then turned her head and took in a deep breath, breathing in Rhydian's scent. Cinnamon and autumn forest; that's what Maddy smelt and to her, it was the most amazing smell ever.

"Did you really mean what you said about the baby?" Maddy asked him after a couple seconds silence, looking up at him.

"With all my heart." Rhydian replied, looking into Maddy's eyes. Maddy smiled and then she leant up and kissed Rhydian lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slightly intensified it.

"I love you." Rhydian said once they had pulled away.

"I love you too." Maddy said. She and Rhydian then fell onto the bed and laid there for a few minutes until Dan came up and said that dinner was ready.

When Maddy and Rhydian got downstairs, Rhydian kept his eyes sharp, taking in Emma's and Dan's expressions. Emma's was the same as when she left the room, a small, semi-proud, smile, but Dan, he was an entirely different story.

On his face, he had a small smile that he sported, but when Rhydian looked into his eyes, he saw a mixture of proud, sad and worried in them. Rhydian stared at Dan over the dinner table, still staring after Dan had noticed him. Rhydian then saw Dan motion with his head to go outside with him and Rhydian nodded a small nod. Dan and Rhydian then went outside and had one of their guy talks that made them be closer together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it took so long to update story. I was stumped. But here it is. Please enjoy**

"What did you want to talk about?" Rhydian asked once he and Dan were outside, a fair distance from the house so that the girls wouldn't hear.

"Emma told me what you said to her upstairs and I wanted to know if it was true or not." Dan replied.

"Of course it was. Why would it not be?" Rhydian asked.

"I've seen my fair share of fake promises during my time." Dan replied, crossing his arms. Rhydian then looked into his eyes again and saw a new look, one that he couldn't describe, one that he could only understand.

"I know that you're protective of Maddy and that you don't want her to grow up so fast, but sometimes you have to let go. It's the only way to show how much you love them." Rhydian said and Dan looked down.

"How did you know what I meant?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. I just did. Look, I understand that letting go of your kids is a hard thing, but it'[s the right thing to do. I mean, would you really want Maddy to be living with you when she's 50 because you didn't have the guts to let go of her?" Rhydian asked.

"Not really, but it's hard. She's grown up so much in just the last few weeks and it is so hard for me to except that she's not a little girl anymore." Dan replied, leaning against a tree.

"I know. But sometimes, no matter how hard it is, you have to do things you don't want. Letting go of her, it's going to be hard, but it's going to let her go places she's never been and then make you proud to have let her go." Rhydian said.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I'm scared that if I let her go, she'll leave me." Dan said quietly and Rhydian smiled a little.

"You know as well as I do that Maddy would never stray to far from home. She loves you and Mrs Smith too much." Rhydian said. Dan then sighed and Rhydian put a hand on his shoulder.

"One day, you'll be telling me the same thing. Now let's go back inside. I'm starving." Rhydian said and Dan chuckled a little before they both went inside, Dan telling a joke on the way that kept them laughing until long after they had walked inside.

"What was that all about?" Maddy asked when they were both sitting down.

"Guy stuff. Can't tell." Rhydian replied, taking a bite of his food. Maddy gave him a look and he raised his eyebrows and then he looked down at his food with a small smile.

After dinner, Rhydian was sitting outside in the backyard, staring up at the almost gone moon, letting everything that had happened over the past few hours go through his head. He knew that Maddy was watching him from his bedroom window, but he didn't mind. It was Maddy, not some creepy stalker. As he was thinking, he heard a crack of a stick coming from the woods. His head snapped to look at the place it had cracked and, his eyes never leaving the spot, he stood up and walked over to it.

When he saw who it was, his eyes immediately turned yellow and he snarled, stepping back enough that the person in the shadows could come out.

"What the hell are you doing here Ceri?" Rhydian snarled at her. Ceri flinched and stopped moving. However, her eyes turned golden when Maddy walked out, going right up to Rhydian and putting a hand on his shoulder, her eyes normal and alert.

"What is _that_ doing here?" Ceri spat at Maddy.

"She is not a that. She is Maddy and she is here because she can be. Unlike you." Rhydian said.

"Look, I came here to talk. Why won't you come back home? Bryn and I really miss you and Bryn is really upset and-"

"Stop. You can't use Bryn as a bribe. I'm sure that if he really missed Rhydian that much he'd come and see him. Unless… you've been making Bryn stay back haven't you?" Maddy asked.

"That's none of your business you stupid tame." Ceri spat. Rhydian, knowing Maddy was about to growl, pulled Maddy to in front of him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Do not touch Maddy or anyone that lives in this town or I will eat you alive." Rhydian said in the tone of an Alpha to Ceri who flinched and stepped back.

"Hey, do you think we should tell her the news?" Maddy asked Rhydian, deepening herself into his side; Ceri's eyes go back to normal.

"What news?" Ceri asked.

"We'll tell you…. If you don't get mad and don't be all rude. Promise." Rhydian said.

"I guess I promise. Now, what's this news?" Ceri asked. Maddy turned her head to look at Rhydian who nodded and then carefully moved Maddy so that he had both hands over hers on her stomach.

"We're, how do I put this? Rhydian and I, we're starting a family." Maddy said quietly, pressing herself against Rhydian in fear who then moved one of his hands to actually sit on her stomach. Ceri just stared at them, frozen in place and not knowing what to do or say.

"Should we check to see if she's okay?" Maddy asked Rhydian after a couple minutes.

"I'm okay. Just… shocked." Ceri replied. After a few seconds, she recovered from her shock and then she turned around, but just before she started running, she stopped and half turned towards them.

"I won't be back. You at least deserve that from me. But I will be checking up on you from time to time using Eolas. Treat her right Rhydian. She is a good girl." Ceri said and then she ran into the forest at full speed.

"Are you okay Maddy?" Rhydian asked Maddy as she turned around in his arms and grabbed his collar and buried her face into his chest.

"Yeah. That scared me though. I thought she was going to kill me after I told her." Maddy mumbled.

"She wouldn't have dared. She saw the look in my eyes when you walked out. Why did you come out here anyway?" Rhydian asked.

"Because I knew that me coming out here would give us a chance to tell Ceri about our baby. I just didn't know if she was going to attack me or not. Come on. I'm tired. Let's go cuddle." Maddy said and then she and Rhydian went back inside and up to Maddy's room, taking the shoes and then cuddling on top of the rugs, their body warmth keeping them warm.

"I can't wait to see what kind of things could happen with our family, what kind of things we'll have to face in order to protect our baby from cruelty." Maddy said a while after they had been cuddling. Rhydian smiled and then he moved and put his carefully on Maddy's stomach, lightly kissing it and then resting his head on it.

"You're going to be an amazing dad. I can feel it." Maddy told him.

"Just like you're going to be an amazing mum. I can feel it." Rhydian said and Maddy smiled and closed her eyes, letting out a relaxed sigh. After a few seconds, Maddy felt Rhydian trace patterns on her stomach and she smiled, knowing that he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Maddy asked, her eyes opening and now looking at Rhydian.

"Just that I don't know what I'd do without you." Rhydian said.

"Same here. About you obviously." Maddy said and Rhydian laughed.

"You know, when I first became part of this pack, I felt like I finally belonged, like I had a purpose. I didn't understand why until the day I came back and your father told me that we were soul mates. I knew then why I couldn't bear to be without you, why I craved your presence when you weren't around and why I always felt somehow bound to you." Rhydian said quietly.

"The day you came back, I knew why I had that feeling too. I never really understood it until that moment." Maddy said,

"I can't wait to meet our kids soul mate. Let's just hope that if we have a daughter I don't run the guy out of town." Rhydian said and Maddy giggled a little.

"If we have a boy, you can teach him how to treat girls. The right way so we won't have to throttle him for being a bad guy." Maddy said and Rhydian chuckled. They both finally felt whole and they knew that in just a few months, everything they both ever wanted would be with them soon. It was just a matter of having enough patience to wait that long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy as school has started up again and I went on a trip to visit my family and I haven't been feeling well, but here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**Onto another subject, my older sister is having to write her own story for English and it's all about forbidden love (like Romeo and Juliet). Please send me ideas if you have any as she really needs your help. Shout out to the people with the best ideas.**

The next morning, Maddy woke up early and threw up. When she got back to her room, she saw that the time was 5:30am and she groaned, plonking back onto the bed. She then turned her head to look at Rhydian and she smiled a little when she saw him there, his head on the pillow and his hands clutching at the end of the pillow. She then started getting hungry, but she didn't want to go downstairs without letting Rhydian know so she woke him up.

"Go back to sleep Madds. It's not even light out." Rhydian mumbled tiredly once he was awoken.

"I'm not tired anymore and I'm hungry." Maddy said.

"Well, why'd you wake me?" Rhydian asked.

"So that you wouldn't worry about me not being here." Maddy replied.

"Okay, but can I go back to sleep now?" Rhydian and Maddy giggled a little.

"Yes. You can. I'll be downstairs." Maddy said. She then kissed Rhydian's forehead and then grabbed her dressing gown, wrapping it around her and then going downstairs and turning on the kitchen light, going to the cupboard and getting herself a bowl of cereal.

As she was eating her cereal, she daydreamed about the future and what it held. About halfway through her second bowl of cereal, there was a knock on the door. Maddy frowned, but got up and went and opened it to find Kara, but she looked different.

Kara had bruises all up and down her arms and face. She was wearing her pyjama's and a coat that looked expensive plus a pair of converses that no one had ever seen her wear, a bag on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know where else to go." Kara said, tears running down her cheeks.

'No, it's fine. Come on in." Maddy said. She then lead Kara to the lounge room, getting her a glass of water and a first aid kit to clean up the cut that was on her cheek.

"What happened Kara? Who did this to you?" Maddy asked as she cleaned her up.

"My uncle. He's moved in with us. My parents went out for the week on holiday and left my uncle in charge. As soon as they were gone, he kept giving me all of these creepy looks and I was starting to get scared. When I got home from the movies today though, he started hitting me and I knew he was drunk. He then started throwing things at me and then he locked me outside and chucked my stuff out of the window and so I came here." Kara said, the tears pouring now. Maddy, her motherly instincts suddenly kicking in, wrapped her arms around her and let her sob for a while before pulling her away and handing her the glass of water.

"You can say here for a while. It's going to get hectic, but you can stay here as long as you need." Maddy said.

"I don't get why you're being so nice to me. I'm always so mean to you and I keep hitting on your boyfriend." Kara said, wiping away a few tears.

"I never leave a damsel in distress for I was one not long ago. Would you like to have a shower? I'm sure you could fit into some of my clothes." Maddy said.

"Thank you Maddy. You're a really nice person to me." Kara said. A few seconds later, Rhydian came down the stairs and when he saw Kara, he looked confused.

"She's staying with us for a while. You finally wanted to come down here?" Maddy asked.

"I heard talking. And I'm hungry. Hi Kara" Rhydian said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Rhydian. I didn't know you were here." Kara said.

"I kind of live here. Well, the Smiths have made me welcome to live here." Rhydian said. He then walked up to the couch, bent over the back of it and kissed Maddy, going into the kitchen a few seconds later.

"He's really quite sweet isn't he?" Kara asked.

"You have no idea. He's always doing stuff for me. Especially now." Maddy said.

"Why especially now?" Kara asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Maddy asked.

"Promise. Now what is it?" Kara asked.

"Well, I'm kind of pregnant." Maddy replied, standing up, quickly followed by Kara.

"Are you serious? That's amazing news. Why don't you want to people to know?" Kara asked.

"Well, firstly because of the looks I'll get and what people will say behind my back and also, I don't know if something bad will happen or not. I mean, I could lose the baby. Not saying that I want to, but it could happen and it's not something I want everyone to know about. I haven't even told Shan and Tom." Maddy said.

"You can tell Tom tonight. He's supposed to be coming for a study session." Kara said.

"Okay. Well, just call him and tell him it's at my place. He'll understand hopefully and not ask to many questions." Maddy said as she walked into the kitchen with Kara close behind.

"What about Shannon? When are you going to tell her?" Rhydian asked.

"How do you know what we were talking about?" Kara asked.

"I have really good hearing. You can't keep secrets from me. Well, unless you tell me not to listen." Rhydian said as Maddy leant into him. Rhydian wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, resting his chin on her head.

"So, do your parents know about you being pregnant?" Kara asked.

"Yes, they do. And they're okay about it from what we can tell. Anyway, we should really get ready for school." Maddy said. Rhydian then let go of Maddy and then ran out the back door, confusing Kara and Maddy at what he was up to.

"Where is he going?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. Are you hungry?" Maddy asked. Kara shook her head and then she sat down on a chair, putting her head in her arms.

Outside, Rhydian was scanning the trees having heard someone out there. He knew he was probably just over reacting, but he knew that something wasn't right. He scanned the trees for just a few more seconds before he finally saw what he had heard and when he saw who it was, his eyes turned yellow for there stood his little brother Bryn.


End file.
